


Kevin Laughs

by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai



Series: AFTG Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Bingo 2020, Kandreil - Freeform, M/M, Multi, firefly setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai
Summary: The first time his boyfriends hear Kevin laugh, they literally fall over themselves.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872919
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151
Collections: All For The Game Bingo 2020





	Kevin Laughs

They were in a field when it happened.

It was a quiet night, and Kevin could see Neil’s brain slowly working, twisting and weighing down on him. He could see it, because that was how he felt too. So he nudged Andrew, who considered it quietly, and drove them all to a pond about fifteen minutes away. 

Neil was already feeling better as he looked in wonder at the hundreds of fireflies that were flitting about the field near the pond. Andrew had already stopped short at the sight of the his junkies staring in wonder at the field, watched them now from a safe distance away, seemingly impassive to someone who didn’t know him, but the relaxed set of his shoulders and relatively open expression said otherwise. 

Neil had roped Kevin into catching exactly 15 fireflies in a jar at once, and since Kevin would not give up a challenge, they were currently tripping over each other to push the fireflies in. 

They were running when Neil stopped and held up his jar in wonder

“What the fuck, Kevin, this fly just spelt out fuck in morse code. It’s Andrew,“ he said, and Kevin walked over to look at it and burst out laughing. 

Neil stopped functioning as he looked at Kevin beside him. He had never seen anything more precious than this: Kevin, laughing, healing, smiling.

Andrew was proud to say that very few things could actually surprise him, but he couldn’t help but stare at this version of Kevin, so happy and carefree and comfortable and safe. He was fucking beautiful, and Andrew was fucking scared. He felt his heart beginning to race as he clambered up on shaky feet and tried to back away slowly, while staring at them. He took a deep but shaky breath when he was sufficiently far away, but it was then that kevin decided to look at him at have the audacity to fucking smile.

Andrew took one last step back. . .

Into the fucking pond.

Kevin Day would really like to have one fucking hour where his boyfriends don’t knock into things or fall over themselves because of something he did. He had only noticed something was off when Neil had pulled him down with a quick yes or no after his swearing fire fly thing. He had been enjoying when he heard a fucking splash to see his other boyfriend taking a dive in a fucking pond. Which was unheard of. Because Andrew was basically three cats with a bunch of knives and arms that made God question everything. 

So he and Neil had gotten Andrew out (he weighed a. lot.) and it was only after Andrew looked at him and and touched his own mouth did Kevin realize.

Neil and Andrew were staring because he laughed.

What. The. Fuck.

He looked Andrew in the eye and smiled softly as he pushed him back in the pond they had just dragged him out of.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream in the comments  
> Come find me on tumblr :)  
> https://dil-aakhir-tu-kyun-rota-hai.tumblr.com/  
> Edit: Thank you all so so much for 100 kudos 💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙


End file.
